


So cute you can't help but love it

by Cutebeast64



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, chiaki and shuu are just mentioned tho, not very shippy until the end i guess, they are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebeast64/pseuds/Cutebeast64
Summary: Midori feels like luck is pretty much agaist him as he loses one of his yuru-charas. However, that leads for him to meet someone with whom he shares strikingly similar interests.





	So cute you can't help but love it

It was strange to see Midori being so, restless, walking back and forth the exact same path over and over again as he looked at the ground. The gloomy aura around him seemed even greater as he felt the despair turning into depression at the back of his throat, his lost yuru-chara nowhere to be found.

Ah, he knew it, he shouldn’t have followed his leader’s crazy plans. Well, it wasn’t as if he _had_ a choice but follow him around, the battle already lost from the moment he failed to escape and was captured by the actual ball of inexhaustibly energy that his leader was.

Even so, running through trees while having his school bag still on his shoulder spoke of nothing but troubles. And now the new yuru-chara he had bought and hung from his bag was nowhere to be seen.

Morisawa had of course apologized, said something about making up to him. Letting him punch him or buying him something new, or something. Midori didn’t paid much attention to any of that. Punching him would be really tiring, and he was sure his senpai wouldn’t be able to find another one. Being from a special sale, it wasn’t something one could easily get their hands on.

“This is just awful… I wanna die” he mumbled under his breath, considering how feasible would it be for him to drop dead right then and there.

\--

Midori depressed and complaining about life was not a new sight. But today it seemed to have reached a whole new level because of the yuru-chara incident of the day before. It was bad enough you could practically _feel_ it if you did as much as stop by the 1-A classroom.

It was such a cute yuru-chara too. A cat with a bit of messy hair and pretty blue eyes, wearing a cute little red ribbon. How could you not just _love_ such a cute thing?

Midori sighed. It didn’t mattered anymore, did it? It had disappeared forever, along with his will to keep on living.

“Midori, don’t make that ‘face’” It seemed like he had managed to even call the attention of the most aloof of his two senpai’s, blue eyes now looking at him with a puzzling expression. Was he mad at him for not taking practice seriously? Or was he concerned? It was always hard to tell with Kanata. The only thing sure is that he seemed ready to scold him like a mother would do to a child.

“…”

“I think I ‘found’ your friend. So ‘cheer’ up” For a moment, Midori wasn’t sure what his senpai was talking about. It was just a second however, since in this situation, he could only mean one thing.

“You did, Shinkai-senpai?” he asked jolting up.

“Maybe” way to lift someone’s spirits just to crush them right after, senpai. “Shu said the boy at his unit had ‘found’ something very similar. You should go and ‘check’ yourself.”

\--

Midori wasn’t sure why, if Shinkai-senpai had found the yuru-chara as he said, he didn’t had it on him. Anyway, the little spark of hope that maybe he was right was enough to make him stand up and do an effort. It wasn’t however, enough to keep him from dragging his feet and mumbling complains.

Eventually he reached the place his senpai had pinpointed as the new localization of his yuru-chara.

“What’s with this feel of ‘stay away’” He whispered to himself as he leaned back to check the name by the door. Sure it was the Handicrafts Club. Sighing as his own terrible luck and considering one last time the possibility of either running away or jumping from the window to end his misery, he knocked on the door and pushed it open. “Excuse me…”

Was no one here?

On one hand he felt like a criminal sneaking like this in an empty room. But on the other hand, not having to talk with anyone might be easier. Closing the door at his back, he minced through the room looking around in case the yuru-chara was laid around.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting of a place called with a name as blurry and strange as ‘Handicraft club’, but he was pretty sure it wasn’t this. Whatever it was. Tons of fabrics, sewing packages, mannequins and clothes patterns… Now that he thought about it, he might have heard something about the handicrafts club sometimes helping with costumes or doing their own or something. He wasn’t especially aware of everything everyone did at the school after all.

Just when he was ready to give up in finding _anything_ in this room, something caught his attention. It was hiding in a corner, stocked as if to not use up too much space, but his eyes clearly caught it. A bunch of _really cute stuffed animals_. Eyes practically sparkling and spirits lifted, he moved close to take a better look. Most of the stuffed animals were patched up, but the design was so well made one could have guessed they were made that way.

“Waah! Who‘re ya? What ya doin’ here? A spy?” A really loud voice with a clearly thick kansai accent reached him, making him jolt a little. An almost robotic movement, he turned back to look at whoever was suddenly calling him spy and intruder…

Of course, it might be _partly_ his own fault for getting in without invitation, but Shinkai-senpai told him to go? Ah, he just didn’t wanted any problems, really. He might be tall, but he wasn’t good fighting, please spare him.

“I… don’t take it that way please. I don’t wanna fight or anything… ah, why must it be like this? I wanna die already… I just came looking for something I lost… Shinkai-senpai told me it’d be here so I came…” did this sounded like lame excuses? Probably.

Luckily for him, the boy that had shouted at him before –a black haired that for his necktie, was probably a second year- seemed more scared than his words would give in. Things being like that, he probably wouldn’t have to worry about being tangled into some fight.

“Ya callin’ us thieves? There ain’t nothin’ like that in here!” The shorter boy was still on edge, and Midori had to sigh again. Hadn’t Shinkai-senpai just make a mistake?

“… I didn’t say that… I lost it at the grounds yesterday and Shinkai-senpai said someone here had picked it up that’s all.” He still tried to explain himself, not even sure as to why he was making that effort.

“…what did ya lose?” the other boy asked, a much calmer tone than before, even if it was still pretty wary.

“Ah…” well, coming all the way here there was no reason to deny on his cute hobbies, right? “A yuru-chara… it’s a little stuffed animal of a black cat. I had it hanging from my bag but it must have fell…”

“The cute kitty… ah!”

The other boy’s mouth opened softly, a nervous rustle at the edge of his clothes and eyes jumping from one place to the other. He seemed to know Midori’s stuffed animal so then… why was he so flustered? Maybe he was worried that he’d be called a thief? Midori had no intention of doing such a thing, if he could get his yuru-chara back that’d be enough.

“I… I didn’t thoug’t anyone‘d came fer it… It was broken an all ya’know?” Midori almost felt like fainting when he heard that. Of course, considering it had fell… he should have been prepared for it to _also_ be broken. But the thought made him shiver.

Always keeping some distance with Midori, the scrawny second year moved to one of the working tables, sorting around the sewing kits and other material around until finding what he was looking for. In between the soft white hands of that second year, Midori’s eyes weren’t able to catch the damage his kitty had suffered… oh the poor thing.

“Here… I’m sorry” the boy apologized, handing over the little plushie.

Midori’s eyes narrowed nervously as he couldn’t really see anything broken. Once he held it in his hands and brought it closer he did realized it was _different_. Part of the fur was of a slightly different color and one could _almost_ see the stiches below.

“I think… I mess’d it up … I tri’d to fix it, but I couldn’t find a part of it… and it was missin’ an eye… but I didn’t had anythin’ of the same color…” the boy continued to nervously explain the situation as Midori observed the plushie.

It wasn’t the same. But the stitches were hardly noticeable. The only evident difference was the new eye, now in a completely different color. A golden point were a blue one should be. But he couldn’t think it looked bad.

“…It looks really cute…” he admitted, gesture softening now that he understood the situation. “I thought my soul would escape my body when you said it was broken… thank you for fixing it… senpai…”

“Aren’t ya mad at me?” he stuttered nervously.

“Ah… no, that would be rather tiring, wouldn’t it? Plus I see no reason for it. You found what I lost and were kind enough to fix it without me asking for it.” Talking about that, was it really ok to accept this without giving him some sort of thank you? “Ah… maybe I should give you something for it? A reward kind of thing? Though I have nothing on me right now… if you like vegetables maybe I could give you some from the store, ah but I don’t know if my parents will let me…”

“’s fine!” the shorter boy interrupted his soliloquy, voice far more tender and cheerful than ever before, a timid smile appearing on his lips “I like fixin’ plushies, even if I’m not good at it… so ya don’t need to give me anythin’. Like, I like cute things and all…”

“You do? Could it be? That you also ‘fixed’ this ones?” Midori asked turning around to look at all the stuffed animals behind him, and the boy gave a shy nod. “They are all really cute. The colors fit really nicely! Ah, like this puppy I like it a lot.”

“… ya do?” the boy asked softly, looking at the plushie Midori was pointing at “…then… If ya want… you can have it.”

“Eh? I mean I’d love to… but I’m already intruding like this and…”

“’s fine… I have a bunch anyway… and there ain’t much people who like ‘em either” the boy commented, fingers playing with the lower edges of his sweater.

“Ah, I understand. There isn’t many people you can talk about this cute stuff with, right?”

In fact, he would really like to have someone who liked cute stuffed animals and that could even fix them as his friend! After all he couldn’t be asking too much of the producer when she was always busy anyway

“Hey… to pay you for these two… what about I invite you to eat something at my place? It’s mostly vegetables, but they are pretty tasty. And we could talk about cute stuffed animals and yuru-charas and stuff? I mean… if you want to.”

The boy didn’t say anything and Midori felt like maybe he had said something stupid. He wanted to slap himself.

“…I’d… be happy to…” he had accepted? Great! He haven’t felt so happy about making a new acquaintance in a long time!

“Ah, good. Let’s exchange numbers then~” Midori reached for his phone as he spoke “And, it’s a bit late for introductions, but I’m Takamine Midori.”

“Kagehira… Mika” the second name was mumbled in a much lower tone as if he didn’t wanted to be heard, but Midori caught on the cute sounding name. It would fit a yuruchara.

The boy called Mika reached for his own phone, the number exchange lasting but a moment.

“Well, I think I should go back to practice. But I’ll send you a message later” he started, stuffing his phone again. “Ah, I’ll be taking this puppy along with the cat then. Is that ok?”

Mika nodded.

“… Thank you” he decided to repeat.

The words seemed to reach at his upperclassman. The words finally managed to tore the other’s eyes from the floor, where they had been glued through most of the conversation, and he looked up at him.

“Ya’re welcome~” the little singsong in his voice and the charming smile in his lips.

Ah. He was pretty cute, wasn’t he?

Small, hunched over as if to seem even smaller. Tender white hands, and messy black hair falling over tender cheeks. That little red splashed over his features as he was flustered even now. The eyes in blue and gold peeking between the curtain of soft-looking hair, matching the new look of Midori’s yuru-chara.

A strong heartbeat called inside his chest, and he could almost feel the sweet taste of spring on his mouth. He felt like the rest of Ryuuseitai would be a terrible annoyance if they ever knew he had thought of something as cheesy, but he didn’t cared all that much right now.

It was fair for him to fall in love, was it not? After all, how could you _not love_ something so cute?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request I got in my tumblr, I'm sorry i didn't got to make it too fluffy but I really liked this idea for a first meeting kind of thing. if you feel the fluff is lacking then I might write a chapter two with the follow up date since it sounds like it'd be really cute~
> 
> And yes I'm taking requests if anyone is interested! If you'd like to request please check my tumblr giulioswife.tumblr.com for it! You can also follow my twitter, I'm cutebeast64 even there~


End file.
